


Ukulungiselela isidlo sakusihlwa

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Ukulungiselela isidlo sakusihlwa

NGESIKHATHI

"Awugqokile ukudla kwakusihlwa?" UJaime wajoyina uBrienne egumbini lokulala. Wayebukeka njengokhozi elimhlophe elicwebezelayo lezinsuku zeNkosi yakhe yokufakelwa okwakudala egqoke izembatho zakhe ezintsha ze-Kings Guard, ezihlotshwe kabusha futhi ezihlotshiswe kahle, izinwele zakhe zegolide nesikhumba zikhazimula. Ubukeka sengathi ungowokubhalwa kwezincwadi zezindaba zezingane ngaphansi kwesihloko esithi "isikhulu se-Fairytale."

Kepha uBrienne ubukeka engasondele ndawo, ehleli nje emaphethelweni embhede egqoke ingubo yamadoda amhlophe namabhulukwe e-tan, egqolozele ibhokisi lembatho ethangeni lakhe enezwi elibuhlungu ebusweni bakhe. UJaime wamjoyina, ehleli eceleni kwakhe embhedeni, isandla sakhe singene ehlombe. "Kwenzenjani?"

"Udadewenu ... ukuchithile ukuthula. Ungithumele isipho. Ukugqoka isidlo sakusihlwa." UBrienne waliphonsa ebhokisini ezingubeni. "Umbhedo ovela kumenzi wakhe wasebukhosini. Wenzelwe mina nje."

"Kwakunjalo naye." UJaime ekhungathekile, ekhipha ingubo ebhokisini. Kwabonakala ingubo elula elula eluhlaza okwegolide, futhi akazange abone ukuthi yini eyayizothukuthela. Mayelana nendlela uCersei aphatha ngayo izitha zakhe, wacabanga ukuthi iBrienne isizobanzima impela.

UBrienne wacindezela izindebe zakhe ndawonye isikhashana, enikina ikhanda. Lapho uJaime embheka futhi, wethuka lapho ebona amehlo akhe amnyama aluhlaza egcwele izinyembezi. "Kwenzenjani?" ebuza.

"U ... uyazi ukuthi angikwazi ukugqoka. Angisoze ... angisoze ngangena entweni enjalo." UBrienne wayevutha amalangabi kabi ngisho nezindlebe zakhe zase zibomvu.

"Uyizamile noma?"

"Yini engingayenza lokho, Jaime?" Izwi likaBrienne laliqhaqhazela njengoba ekhipha ibhokisi ezandleni, aliphonsa phansi. "Manje ungangihlekisa nami? Njengaye nje?" Abuke isikhashana sakhe esingenacala, anikine ikhanda ahleke. "Izinsimbi eziyisikhombisa, empeleni uyisiwula lesi noma umile nje eceleni kwakhe?"

Umhlathi kaJaime wawushunqulwe kancane ngentukuthelo lapho ethukwa, ekhumbula zonke izikhathi uyise nabafundisi bakhe abaningi ababembiza kancane noma eyisiphukuphuku ngokungakwazi ukufunda nokubhala ngokushesha noma njengoCersei noTirion. "Gqoka ingubo, ungayigqoki ingubo. Veza unqunu uma ufuna. Angikuniki ngempela idamu. Kepha uma ungezi edilini, uCersei uzokuqamba ukuthi uyigwala. Futhi nginqobile ngicabanga ukuthi unecala ngokuphelele. "

Wakhwela ezinyaweni zakhe, elunguza ephuma egumbini lokulala futhi eqonda ekudleni kwaCersei eyedwa, eshiya uBrienne egqolozele ingubo njengoba yayilele phansi, umzimba wakhe wonke uthuthumela ngentukuthelo nokululazeka nokwesaba, lezo zinhlaka zendwangu kasilika eyethusa kakhulu kuye kunanoma yisiphi isitha ake abhekana naso enkundleni yempi.


End file.
